Megazone 23 Mecha
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1985 anime movie trilogy Megazone 23. With the exception of the Dezalg spacecraft all mecha originate from within the Megazone 23 evacuation ship. Maneuver Slaves Mechs created by Megazone 23's AI program, Bahamut. Five hundred years later these machines have evolved in Megazone 23's successor city Eden City. Garlands A line of Maneuver Slaves that can transform into large motorcycles called Maneuver Craft. *'Garland': Height: 3.85 meters (MS mode). Length: 3.96 meters (MC mode). Width: 1.35 meters. Speed: 320 kilometers per hour. Armed with a laser org gun and uses infrared sensors. A prototype Maneuver Slave accidentally stolen by Shogo Yahagi. It was eventually destroyed by BD in a Hargan. Appears in part 1. **'GR-00X Prototype Garland': Height: 3.85 meters (MS mode). Length: 4.42 meters (MC mode). Armed with a beam gun and uses infrared sensors. The first Garland after being reconstructed also piloted by Shogo Yahagi. It was heavily damaged while fighting a Wild Sau, but managed to be found five hundred years later in Eden City. Appears in parts 2 and 3. **'GR-002A Military Garland': Height: 3.85 meters. Armed with a beam gun and a light saber. Mass produced Garlands that served as the successors of the Hargans. Appear in part 2. *'Original Garland': Armed with a missile launcher in each shoulder and a torso beam cannon. A radically different Garland used in Eden City's E=X Tower piloted by Yacob Halm. Unlike previous Garlands it cannot turn into a Maneuver Craft. Appears in part 3. **'E=X Garland': Armed with a missile launcher in each shoulder, a pair of knives, and a beam gun. This incarnation of Garland calls its Maneuver Craft form as Motoform. A Maneuver Slave based on Original Garland used by Eiji Takanaka. Appears in part 3 Hargans *'Bahamut Era Hargarn': Height: 3.85 meters (MS mode). Length: 2.85 meters (BU mode). Armed with a rifle, a light saber, a pair of magnetic wires, and a shield on the left arm. The first type of Maneuver Slave used to fight the Dezalg from taking over Megazone 23 and can turn into a motorcycle-like Bike Unit form. Appear in part 1. **'Space Type Hargan': Armed with a bazooka and a shield on the left arm. A variation of the Hargan used to fight Dezalg forces in space capable of flight. Appear in part 1. *'Eden City Era Hargan': Armed with eight missiles in each shoulder, a grenade launcher in each arm, a wire launcher in each arm, and a beam gun. A radically different Hargan developed by the Orange gaming company five hundred years after the Hargan was first deployed. It was quickly destroyed by Original Garland during its assault on E=X Tower. Appears in part 3. Saus *'Tal-052-H-O Wilde Sau': Height: 5.16 meters. Armed with a light saber and a beam gun. The successors of the Hargans at the cost of not being able to transform into a Bike Unit. Appear in part 2. *'Tal-052-H-O Zahme Sau': Armed with a light saber and a beam gun that can increase in power when attached to its shoulder power generator. It was a customized Wilde Sau used by BD last seen fighting the Dezalg. Appears in part 2. Support Vehicles Flaggers *'Flagger 1': Capable of flight and armed with a triple-barreled machine gun on the underside. Used by Bahamut's police force to assist Hargans. A transporter type variation exists to transport a single Hargan on the underside. Appear in parts 1 and 2. *'Flagger 2': Capable of flight and armed with a large machine gun on the underside. The successor of the Flagger 1 with an improved driver seat for the pilot's safety. Appear in part 2. *'E=X Flagger': Capable of flight and armed with a triple-barreled machine gun on underside. A variation of Flagger used five hundred years laser by the police of Eden City and later used to assist E=X Garland. Appears in part 3. Tanks *'M21 Anaconda': A type of tank used by the Bahamut military armed with a cannon. Appear in part 1. Appear in part 1. *'MT1 Hell Peacock': A type of tank used by the Bahamut military armed with a cannon and a missile launcher. Appear in part 1. Space Vehicles *'Tivar 2': Space fighters armed with a missile launcher on each side of the cockpit and a large missile on the underside. Appear in part 1. *'Pluto': Space fighters armed with a double barreled laser gun turret on the underside and wing missiles. Appear in part 1. *'Tivar 4': Length: 13.24 meters. The successors of the Tivar 2s and Plutos armed with an underside cannon and wing missiles. Appear in part 2. *'FX-101': Length: 130 meters. Armed with a pair of large cannons, torpedoes, machine guns, and a reflection shield. It was space battleship used to fight the Dezalg created by the Yumekanou Group. Appears in part 2. Dezalg Mecha The Dezalg were an alien race that attacked human evacuation ships such as the Megazone 23 in the twenty fifth century. Only two known mecha are known from them *'Dezalg Probe': Flying space drones armed with a 4-barreled machine gun on the underside and missiles from the sides. *'Strum Gertz': Length: 8.15 meters. The successors of the probes, these flying probes were armed with an armor piercing beam gun on their underside and slicing attack cables from around the body.